OURS
by Nona Xerry
Summary: Saat kupikir kau telah pergi... tapi ternyata pada akhirnya kau kembali dan menghancurkan pertahanan yang selama ini sudah susah payah kubuat. Kau berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya. Aku harus menjauh darimu. Tapi sayangnya tubuh dan hatiku menolak jalan pikiranku. Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Story by Me Just a random short story
1. 1

**-1-**

* * *

**-Rabu-**

Saat itu senja. Matahari mulai terbenam. Awan membawa banyak uap air di udara, perlahan-lahan bergerak menutupi langit.

Ini bukan senja yang cerah. Karena awan mendung menutupi indahnya langit senja.

Tapi orang-orang tak peduli. Mereka tetap sibuk bergelut dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Aku membuka payung ketika rintik hujan mulai turun. Dan kota ini merupakan salah satu kota yang selalu dikunjungi hujan hampir setiap hari.

Kau tahu kenapa aku menyukainya? Karena hujan ... selalu membawa kenangan indah. Karena hujan juga ... aku bertemu dengannya.

Dan hari ini, hari dimana aku melihatnya terakhir kali sebelum dia pergi. Di bawah rintik hujan yang turun. Aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Aku sedang berdiri di sisi jalan, menunggu lampu hujau pejalan kaki menyala dan kendaraan berhenti lalu menengok ke kanan saat merasa seseorang datang dan berdiri disana.

Mataku melebar ketika melihat siapa itu. Dia disana. Berdiri dengan membawa _paper bag_ ditangan kanannya dan ekspresi datar yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Aku tak pernah menyangka ini. Aku dapat kembali bertemu dengannya. Sungguh, rencana Tuhan memang tak pernah terduga.

Sekitar lima belas detik kemudian, dia beralih menatapku. Dengan senyum miring dan tatapan yang ia arahkan padakum ia lalu berkata, "Sudah lama ya ... Sakura ..."

Saat itu ... waktu seolah berhenti untuk sesaat. Dan aku hampir lupa caranya bernapas.


	2. 2

**-2-**

* * *

Aku menunduk, mengalihkan pandangan. Entah kenapa, tidak tahan melihatnya. Apalagi jika sampai bertatapan.

Lampu berganti hijau. Tapi otakku masih belum kembali berjalan setelah bertemu dengannya. Dia berjalan. Dan entah kenapa, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dia masih sama. Badannya yang tegap, punggungnya yang lebar, tangannya yang besar, dan ekspresinya yang selalu datar. Model rambutnya bahkan tidak berubah banyak. Masih mencuat ke belakang –meskipun tidak setinggi dulu.

Dia berhenti tepat di hadapanku, jadi mau tak mau aku ikut berhenti.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?"

Wajahku perlahan memanas. _Apa aku mengikutinya? Eh? Tidak kok. Jalan plangku memang kesini. _"T-tidak kok. Aku memang mau kesini!" _Jangan gugup Sakura!_

Dia menoleh padaku. Senyum miring masih terpahat di wajahnya. "Kau sibuk setelah ini?" Aku menggeleng pelan. "Mau minum kopi?"

Dia mengajakku minum kopi? "Eh, um ... boleh ..."

Aku mensejajarkan jalanku dengannya lalu kami menuju cafe. Aku baru sadar, ini cafe yang pernah kukunjungi dengannya beberapa tahun lalu saat dia masih disini.

Dia memesan _blach coffee_ dan aku memesan _cappuccino_. Menu yang sama ketika kami kemari saat itu.

Tak ada yang berbicara diantara kami sejak pelayan pergi setelah mencatat pesanan. Aku gelisah. Tak nyaman dengan keheningan ini, tapi juga bingung apa yang harus kubicarakan dengannya untuk mencairkan suasana.

"... kau disini ..." Aku berbisik, tapi aku yakin bisikanku cukup kencang untuk sampai ke telinganya.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya. Kau terkejut?"

"Hanya tak menyangka bisa melihatmu lagi disini."

"Kenapa? Kau tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganku?"

"... kukira ... kau takkan kembali ..."

**.**

_... dan kenapa ... aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu ..._


	3. 3

**-3-**

* * *

_... dalam keadaan seperti ini ..._

**.**

"Kau mengharapkan aku kembali?"

Aku tersentak. Kali ini ucapannya benar. _Aku mengharapkannya kembali._ Kenapa? Bodoh, kau tak perlu bertanya. Aku tahu jawabannya apa.

Aku memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapannya. Aku tahu ucapannya benar dan dia tahu kalau dia benar dan akuu tak mau mengakui itu.

Aku menyibukkan diri dengan minumanku sambil sesekali melirik padanya. Dia tersenyum tipis sambil menghadapku. Dan saat mulutnya terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, ponselnya berdering. Panggilan dari seseoang. Sepertinya orang itu mencarinya, karena dia bilang dia ada di cafe dan ada urusan. Jadi, dia tidak bisa menghampiri orang itu.

Kenapa? Bukankah dia bisa pergi kesana dan meninggalkanku? "Kau ada urusan?" tanyaku.

"Yah, sedikit. Tapi aku bisa mengurus itu nanti," jawabnya lalu menyeruput kopinya.

Aku hanya ber-oh ria. Bingung mau berkata apalagi. Jadi, selama kurang lebih dua setengah jam kami diam disana, hanya beberapa obrolan singkat yang tercipta. Dan karena waktu sudah mulai larut, aku pamit pulang.

"Biar kuantar."

"Eh? Kau mau mengantarku pulang?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa?'

"Um ... tak apa, tapi ... apa kau benar ingin mengantarku pulang?" Rasa aneh mendengar dia menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarku pulang.

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab sama pertanyaanku?" Dia menatapku bosan.

Hening selama dua puluh detik sampai aku berkata, "ya ... baiklah ..."


	4. 4

**-4-**

* * *

Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan selama perjalanan ke apartemenku. Dia lebih banyak diam, begitu pun aku.

Perjalanan kami ditemani dengan keheningan malam yang diiringi suara cipratan air hujan dijalan yang beradu dengan sepatu.

Aku tak pernah membayangkan, bisa berjalan beriringan seperti ini lagi dengannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Apa aku memang sedang bermimpi? Mungkin saat di kantor tadi aku ketiduran? Bisa saja 'kan.

Tapi ini bukan mimpi, dan sudah sampai dengan apartemenku dengan dia disampingku. Apa apartemenku memang sedekat ini?

Rasanya ... aku tidak ingin dia pergi dari sini. Dari sisiku. Saat dia sudah kembali, aku tak ingin dia pergi lagi ...

... tapi sayangnya, itu tidak bisa ...

"Kau masih tinggal disini."

Aku meliriknya, lalu menggumam untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dia melirik jamnya lalu kembali menatapku. "kaau begitu aku pulang dulu ..."

Aku ingin mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pergi, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena dia tidak akan pernah diam disini. Di sisiku. Karena dia selalu pergi. Dari sini. Dari sisiku.

"Um. Hati-hati dijalan. Dan ... terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Aku berbalik, tapi suaranya menahanku.

"Kau berterima kasih pada siapa eh, Haruno?"

"Padamu?"

"kau bahkan tak menyebut namaku."

Dia menatapku. Menunggu. "Um ... terima kasih untuk hari ini ... Sasuke-_kun_," ucapku pelan.

Kulihat, dia tersenyum. Bukan senyum tipis atau senyum miring. Dia benar-benar tersenyum.

Senyum manis yang entah kapan terakhir kali aku lihat. Dan itu sukses membuat wajahku panas. Aku memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapannya.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa, Sakura ..."

Dan semakin jauh langkahnya, angin malam yang tadinya hangat mulai mendingin.

Aku masuk ke apartemen, ke kamarku. Sambil membayangkan, mungkin hari ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak diserati mimpi indah.

Semoga ...


	5. 5

**-5-**

* * *

**-Senin-**

"Dor!"

"Hyaa! Ino! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?!"

Aku menatap tajam Ino. Kebiasaannya yang selalu membuatku kesal itu, dia selalu mengejutkanku. Dan itu menarik baginya.

"Hahaha sedang melamunkan apasih? Wajahmu serius sekali daritadi kuperhatikan." Dia mengambil jus strawberryku dan meminumnya.

Aku diam. Bimbang antara ingin menceritakan kejadian kemarin padanya atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya, percuma saja aku menyembunyikannya, karena akhirnya dia pasti akan tahu juga.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, Ino ..."

Ino menatapku bingung, tak mengerti. "Bertemu siapa?"

"Itu ... um ..." Aku tak tahu kenapa lidahku kelu, tapi aku memaksakannya. "... Sa ... suke ..."

Ino langsung terbatuk. Dia berdehem sebentar sebelum berucap, "apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Sakura? Kau bertemu siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa. Rasanya aneh sudah tidak menyebut namanya setelah sekian lama ..." Aku menunduk menatap meja.

"Oh, yaampun ... dimana kau bertemu dengannya? Tunggu ... bukannya dia tidak tinggal di negara ini? Eknapa dia bisa ada disini?" Ino mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat perjalanan pulang kemarin. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa dia ada disini. Kami mengobrol sebentar di cafe dan dia mengantarku pulang. Hanya sampai situ."

"Dia mengantarmu pulang? Hah?"

"Iya Ino." Salah satu hal yang tak kusukai ketika aku bercerita padanya adalah, Ino selalu emngulang-ngulang pertanyaan. Aku heran, dia ini telmi atau apa tapi, yasudahlah ... lagipula, aku juga tak punya teman lain yang bisa kuajak untuk bercerita tentang masalah ini.

**.**

Kurang lebih, setengah jam kemudian, kami meninggalkan kantin, karena jam makan siang juga sudah hampir habis.

Baru saja kami sampai _lobby_, kakiku berhenti, membuat Ino yang berjalan di belakangku, menabrak punggungku dan mengomel.

Ino menyuruhku untuk jalan, sebentar lagi jam istirahat makan siang hampir habis, tapi kakiku tak mau berjalan. Sampai akhirnya Ino menarikku, memaksaku berjalan.

Aku terseok-seok ditarik Ino sampai akhirnya, bahuku mengenai seseorang. Dan membuat _file_ yang dibawa orang itu jatuh ke lantai.

Ino mendecih pelan sedangkan aku refleks meminta maaf dan memungut _file _nya yang jatuh.

Dan saat aku menengadah, seketika sekujur tubuhku lemas.

Ya Tuhan ... kebetulan apalagi ini ...

Rasanya aku ingin berlari dari sini.


	6. 6

**-6-**

* * *

Aku menyerahkan _file_ yang tadi kupungut pada pemiliknya. Tubuhku langsung membeku ketika aku menengadah.

Dia sedang menatapku.

"Ah ... aku tak tahu kau bekerja disini ternyata."

_Dia_ berucap pelan.

Aku menunduk menatap sepatuku sebelum kembali menatapnya. "Mm ... begitulah. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanyaku balik. Aku melirik Ino yang daritadi diam saja. Kutebak, Ino masih belum mengerti situasi ini. Karena sampai sekarang Ino hanya diam menatapku dan _dia_ berbicara.

"Bertemu teman lama," jawabnya. Aku hanya ber-oh ria sambil tersenyum singkat. Beberapa detik setelahnya perempuan dibalik meja resepsionis memanggilnya, mengatakan bahwa Narutp sudah menunggunya di ruangan. Yang akhirnya menyebabkan _dia_ pergi meninggalkanku dan Ino disana yang masih diam mematung tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Aku menjentikkan jari tepat di depan wajahnya. Ino langsung terperanjat. "Hah, apa? Apa itu barusan? Apa akku baru saja melihat sesuatu yang tak asing?" ucapnya membeo.

Sejak kapan temanku menjadi tidak waras seperti ini sih? Aku khawatir dengannya. "Ya. Dan sesuatu itu adalah dia yang kemari untuk bertemu Naruto."

"Siapa kau bilang?"

"Apa aku harus menyebutkan namanya? Kurasa kau tahu siapa."

Ino memijit jidatnya lalu mendesah pelan. "Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali," ucapnya lalu membawaku pergi.


	7. 7

**-7-**

* * *

Aku benar-benar tidak fokus dalam pekerjaanku hari ini setelah melihatnya di lobby tadi. Ini benar-benar membuat fokusku terganggu. Aku berkali-kali memasukkan angka yang salah pada laporanku yang akhirnya membuatku harus mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi. Ugh.

Aku pergi untuk mengambil kopi di lounge. Harus ku akui kopi disini benar-benar enak. Salah satu alasanku kenapa betah bekerja disini adalah karena perusahaan ini mempunyai lounge yang cukup mewah dan sangat nyaman. Dan lagi, ini gratis. Dengan segudang kopi dan makanan mewah, aku bisa kesini kapan saja tanpa perlu menghabiskan isi dompetku. Sangat menggiurkan, bukan?

Tapi sepertinya, ini bukan hal bagus. Maksudku, seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke lounge hari ini. Karena baru saja aku keluar dari sana dengan memegang secangkir kopi kesukaanku, Dia kembali datang dengan teman lamanya. Dan saat aku akan melarikan diri, berpura-pura tidak melihat, teman lamanya alias atasanku memanggilku yang membuatku mau tak mau dengan terpaksa menghampirinya.

"Yo. Minum kopi lagi, eh, Sakura?" katanya sambil melirik kopiku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil membalas perkataannya. "Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat pak."

Naruto berdecak. "Berapa kali kubilang, jangan memanggilku pak. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang tua."

Aku mendengus, menahan tawa. "Kurasa kau pantas dengan panggilan itu pak." Dan dia mendelik padaku.

"Oh, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke? Mulai hari ini dia akan kembali menetap disini dan bekerja denganku! Kami mengadakan proyek besar, dan kau yang akan membantuku mengurusnya sebagai asistenku."

Apa? Kembali menetap disini? Dan aku akan bekerja dengannya? Tidak mungkin...

"Aa... benarkah?" Aku meliriknya yang ternyata sedang menatapku. Dan dia mengangguk ketika aku bertanya. "Hn. Mohon kerjasamanya mulai saat ini, Ms. Haruno ."

Oh, Tuhan ... kebetulan macam apalagi ini?


	8. 8

**-8-**

* * *

"Apa?! Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku serius, Ino. Bahkan dia sendiri yang bilang padaku langsung."

"Wah ..." Ino menepuk bahuku pelan sembari menggeleng. "Aku tahu rasanya pasti berat. Yang sabar ya, Saku..."

Aku menatapnya datar lalu menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahuku. "Aku tak butuh ucapan yang sabar ya darimu. Itu sama sekali tak membantuku, kau tau."

"Wah, tenang tenang. Tapi kau memang harus sabar 'kan dalam menghadapi ini, jadi apa salahku?" ucapnya dengan tampang innocent-nya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Hampir saja aku akan mencubit pipinya kalau saja dia tidak segera pergi dari sana. Kekasihnya memanggilnya. Lebih tepatnya lagi, dia sudah dijemput.

Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku lalu berjalan keluar kantor. Hari sudah petang, matahari sudah hampir terbenam melihat jingganya warna langit. Ini hari yang cerah. Tumben hari ini tidak hujan. Padahal aku sangat menyukai hujan. Disaat yang lain berteduh di bawa atap, menghindarinya, aku malah lebih memilih untuk bermain bersamanya.

Aku mendesah kecewa. Bukannya aku tidak suka hari cerah, hanya saja aku lebih suka saat hujan. Dan ketika matahari perlahan mulai terbenam, rintik-rintik air mulai membasahi kota. Aku tersenyum, menikmati rintik-rintik air yang membasahi tubuhku. Dan ketika rintik-rintik air semakin banyak yang turun, aku mengeluarkan payungku. Aku memang suka hujan, tapi bahaya 'kan kalau sampai-sampai besok aku sakit dan tidak bisa masuk kantor hanya karena bermain hujan. Mungkin Naruto akan mengerti, tapi aku tidak mau absen hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu.

Dan ketika aku sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di sisiku. Tadinya aku tak menghiraukannya, tapi ketika sang pemilik menampakkan dirinya, langkahku seketika terhenti.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

Pelan tapi pasti aku mengangguk. "Ya ..."

"Masuklah. Biar kuantar."

Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi dia selalu datang disaat hujan turun. Bagai memang sudah seharusnya dia disana dan datang bersamaan dengan hujan.


	9. 9

**-9-**

* * *

Hangat. Sangat berbeda dengan tadi saat aku berjalan di luar di bawah hujan. Tapi, suasana disini sangat canggung. Atau hanya aku yang merasa begitu? Tapi, suasana seperti ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Lagipula, kenapa aku menerima tawarannya?

"Kau tidak berubah. Masih suka hujan ya." Dia berucap.

"Mm.. Begitulah."

Dan hening lagi. Aku berdehem membersihkan tenggorokanku sebelum kembali berucap pelan, "kenapa kau memutuskan untuk kembali?"

Dia menoleh padaku. "Apa seharusnya aku tak kembali?"

Aku menggeleng. "B-bukan begitu.. Hanya saja... Apa tidak terlalu tiba-tiba?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku memang sudah merencanakannya. Apa kau tidak suka aku kembali?" Dia menatapku yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dan wajahku menghangat menerima tatapannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum miring.

Aku berpaling. Menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. "Bukannya tidak suka.. Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu kembali. Kukira, kau akan terus menetap disana."

Mobil berhenti. Lampu merah. Aku menoleh, dia sedang tersenyum. "Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada setir mobil lalu menoleh padaku, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Memikirkan ada yang menungguku pulang rasanya menyenangkan..."

Wajahku seketika memanas. Dan dia mendengus geli melihatnya. "Kau lucu," katanya. Aku tak bisa menahan degup jantungku yang semakin tak beraturan karenanya.

Lampu berganti hijau. Mobil kembali berjalan. Tak ada percakapan berarti yang terjadi setelahnya sampai mobilnya kembali berhenti tepat di depan apartemenku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, um.. Sasuke-kun." Aku keluar dari mobil. Dia membuka kaca penumpang, menampakkan dirinya yang sedang menatapku dari dalam sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai nanti," ucapnya sebelum kembali melesat ke jalanan.

Aku memegang dadaku. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang. Dan wajahku rasanya panas. Padahal udara disini dingin. Hujan sudah berhenti, hanya menyisakan air yang tergenang dan kota yang basah olehnya.

Aku masuk ke apartemen dengan langkah gontai. Senyumnya, suaranya, caranya ketika melihatku, semua itu masih terbayang dalam kepalaku. Oh, Tuhan. Perasaan apa ini? Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya? Setelah sekian lama?

Dia benar-benar berbahaya. Belum sampai tiga hari aku bertemu dengannya lagi, dia sudah memberikan pengaruh seperti ini padaku.

Aku harus berhenti memikirkannya, tapi sayangnya, dia tak mau pergi dari pikiranku, sebanyak apapun usahaku menyingkirkannya.


	10. 10

**-10-**

* * *

**-Sabtu-**

Menghela napas pelan, aku bergerak menggenggam cangkir coklat panas. Aku meniupnya pelan, menyebabkan kepulan asap hangat menyeruak keluar. Sambil terus menatap rintik hujan di luar melalui jendela kamar, aku menyeruput coklat panasku sedikit demi sedikit.

_Aku merindukannya..._

Mataku melebar seketika. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Aku merindukannya? Oh Tuhan. Baru saja tiga hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya guna membahas proyek yang akan digarapnya dan Naruto, dan sekarang aku sudah merindukannya?

Tidak, Sakura. Kau merindukannya. Kenyataannya begitu, tapi otakku tak mau menerimanya. Aku meringis pelan lalu mengambil ponselku. Aku mencari-cari kontaknya. Dan benar saja. aku punya. Haha tentu saja. Dia memberikannya kemarin.

Aku menatap tombol simbol telepon hijau yang ada di layar ponselku. Aku ingin menghubunginya. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Tapi untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak punya hal penting untuk kubicarakan dengannya menyangkut pekerjaan.

Dengan berat hati, aku menaruh ponselku disamping. Aku sangat ingin mendengar suaranya, tapi sayangnya itu tidak bisa. Kapan lagi Naruto akan bertemu dengannya? Aku ingin ikut dengannya.

Dia benar-benar telah mengacaukan hidupku dengan kemunculannya kembali disini. Padahal setelah dia pergi, dengan susah payah aku menyakinkan diriku jika dia takkan kembali dan berusaha untuk melupakan cinta sepihakku padanya.

Setelah sedikit demi sedikit aku melupakannya, dia kembali datang, menghancurkan semua pertahanan yang telah kubuat untuknya. Ini sangat menyebalkan, tapi ada bagian hatiku yang senang ketika melihat dia kembali kesini.

Aku kembali jatuh padanya. Tapi dia tak pernah menangkapku dan hanya membiarkanku jatuh. Menerbangkanku ke langit, tapi pada akhirnya membiarkanku jatuh dengan keras tanpa ada pertolongan sedikitpun.

Aku tau aku hanya bertindak berlebihan dengan berharap padanya. Padahal dia tak pernah memberiku harapan. Aku berpikir, dia memperlakukanku istimewa, padahal sikapnya padaku sama seperti bagaimana dia memperlakukan orang lain. Aku terlalu percaya diri, sehingga membuatku jatuh sendiri dengan benturan yang cukup keras.

Aku menaruh cangkir coklat panasku. Menghela napas panjang dan memeluk lututku masih sambil memandangi rintik hujan yang tak berhenti turun dari satu jam yang lalu.

Aku jatuh (lagi) padanya... dan kini, aku merindukannya...

Tak bisakah aku mendengar suaranya?

Dan sesaat setelah aku berpikir seperti itu, ponselku berdering, panggilan masuk.

Mataku melebar melihatnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang karenanya. Nama '**_Uchiha Sasuke_**' terpampang jelas disana.


	11. 11

**-11-**

* * *

"H-halo..."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Apa ini masih menyala? Aku melihat layar ponselku. Masih menyala kok. Tapi kenapa diam saja?

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"...Sakura..." Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang mendengar suaranya. Aku bergerak gelisah di tempatku.

"Y-ya? Ada apa menelfonku?"

"Tak ada. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu." _Aku juga ingin mendengar suaramu..._

Ada rasa senang dalam hatiku ketika mendengar suaranya dan omongannya yang seperti itu. Dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan. "Oh..."

"Apa tidak boleh?"

Aku menggeleng. "Boleh kok... tadinya kukira ada hal penting menyangkut pekerjaan yang harus kau sampaikan padaku."

"Ah... tidak. Aku hanya, merindukanmu dan ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Ah..." Wajahku memanas. Dia benar-benar tau bagaimana caranya membuatku berdebar. Dan aku yakin pasti dia sedang tersenyum saat ini.

Kami mengobrol sampai tengah malam. Entah kenapa malam ini dia sangat cerewet. Padahal biasanya dia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Tapi tak apa. Aku menyukainya. Entah dengan siapa lagi dia bersikap seperti ini selain denganku, aku tak begitu peduli. Yang kupedulikan, malam ini aku bahagia karena bisa mendengar suaranya.

Dia bahkan mau menyanyi untukku. Memainkan beberapa lagu hanya untuk menemaniku terlelap. Oh, aku bahkan masih ingat jelas suara nyanyiannya saat terakhir kali, entah berapa tahun yang lalu.

Dan kata-katanya yang berhasil membuat tidurku nyenyak adalah,

"Selamat tidur, Sakura. Hati-hati dengan mimpimu. Siapa tahu aku ada disana."


	12. 12

**-12-**

* * *

**-Minggu-**

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum hari ini. Bayangannya menelponku semalam masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku. Aku bahkan ingat setiap detail perkacapan kami.

Dia benar-benar membuat hariku terasa berbunga hari ini.

"Sakura, bisa tolong ambilkan mawar merah?" pinta Ino, setengah berteriak.

"Berapa tangkai?"

"Lima saja!"

Aku mengambil pesanan Ino. "Oh, Terima kasih, sayang!" Ino tersenyum menerima bunga mawar dariku. Aku duduk disampingnya. memperhatikannya yang sedang menata bucket bunga pesanannya.

"Boleh aku minta satu untuk dikubawa pulang?" tanyaku sambil mengelus salah satu kelopak bunga rangkaiannya.

Ino menatapku. "Mau kubantu pilihkan?"

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Tentu saja. Kau ahlinya," jawabku sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Hari ini aku membantu Ino mengurus toko bunganya karena karyawan Ino satu-satunya sedang izin menemani ibunya yang kemarin baru saja masuk rumah sakit karena penyakitnya kambuh.

Aku mengambil gunting, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Meskipun beberapa kali terluka karena menyingkirkan duri di bunga mawar, tapi ini terasa menyenangkan bagiku. Maksudku, bahkan hidupku saja tidak selalu mulus, bukan?

Dan tepat setelah aku memikirkan itu, bel di pintu berbunyi, tanda ada yg masuk. Aku menoleh, hendak mengucapkan selamat datang.

Aku menghampiri perempuan dengan rambut indigo panjang. Cantik sekali. "Selamat datang, di toko bunga Yamanaka. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, aku ingin memberi bunga pada orang yang kusukai hari ini. Bisa bantu aku memilihnya?" tanya gadis itu malu. Rona merah di pipinya mempermanis penampilannya.

Aku menuntunnya pada jejeran bunga aster. "Aku menyarankan bunga aster. Bunga ini melambangkan kehalusan, kelemahlembutan, dan cinta yang tulus. Selain itu, warna ungu ini sangat cocok dengan anda, Nona."

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. "Ah, kalau begitu aku ambil bunga ini dan ... kau punya bunga matahari?"

"Tentu. Nona mau bunga matahari juga?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Bisa kau bungkuskan?"

Aku tersenyum. "Bisa. Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya."

Selagi aku menyiapkan pesanan, gadis itu berkeliling melihat-lihat. Sudah berapa kali melihatnya pun rasanya dia masih bisa membuatku terpesona. Kira-kira siapa lelaki yang akan diberinya bunga?

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku kembali menghampiri gadis itu, menyerahkan pesanannya. Dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan toko. Aku mengintip keluar jendela. Dan ternyata ia kemari bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

Mataku melebar. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Atau mungkin sangat akrab. Dan mataku tak bisa lepas darinya sampai mereka pergi meninggalkan toko.

Aku berbalik. Lututku seketika lemas. Perasaan menyakitkan apa ini? Dadaku sampai berdenyut karenanya.


	13. 13

**-13-**

* * *

**-Senin-**

"Haruno!"

"Ah, maaf, kenapa?"

Ino menatapku kesal. "Ada apa denganmu?! Kau melamun terus daritadi. Jangan bilang kau memikirkannya, ya?!"

Aku menunduk. "Kau ingat perempuan yang kemarin ke toko?" Ino memutar matanya keatas, mencoba mengingat. "Kurasa ... ya, kenapa?"

"Dia pergi bersamanya ... "

"Jadi, maksudmu kau kira mereka bersama, begitu?" tebak Ino tepat sasaran. "Oh, ayolah. Hanya karena mereka pergi bersama bukan berarti mereka menjalin hubungan 'kan?"

"Tapi mereka sangat akrab ... " cicitku pelan, mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang mau melupakannya? Sampai kapan kau akan begini, Sakura? Sudah cukup delapan tahun kau stuck dengan dirinya. Cobalah untuk melangkah maju! Memangnya kau kira dia memikirkanmu seperti kau memikirkannya?!"

Aku diam. Ino gemas. Dia memegang tanganku. "Kumohon ... aku tak mau melihatmu begini lagi, ya? Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Jika itu bukan dengannya, kau bisa membuka hatimu pelan-pelan untuk lelaki lain. Kumohon, Sakura ... "

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Maaf, membuatmu khawatir. Aku ... akan mencobanya ... "

Ino balas tersenyum. Aku tidak suka membuat orang disekitarku khawatir. Jadi, mungkin lebik baik aku melupakannya seperti kata Ino.

Tapi tentu saja move on tidak semudah itu. Mataku menangkap dirinya yang lewat tepat didepan ruanganku. Dia menoleh, menatapku lalu tersenyum.

Ah, sial, baru saja aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya ...

_Jahat sekali kau, Sasuke-kun._


	14. 14

**-14-**

* * *

**-Rabu-**

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya lusa nanti? Karena aku butuh berkasnya cepat," ucap Naruto seraya melihat jam tangannya.

Aku mengangguk. "Baik."

"Apa jadwalku selanjutnya?"

Aku memeriksa buku catatanku. "Kau ada makan siang dengan Sabaku-san lalu meeting dengan Uchiha-san sore nanti. Oh, dan pak, laporan keuangan sudah kusimpan di mejamu pagi ini. Apa kau sudah memeriksanya?"

"Kurasa belum. Aku akan memeriksanya setelah ini. Terima kasih, Sakura. Dan jangan panggil aku, pak. Kau membuatku terlihat tua," protes pria itu di akhir kalimat. Aku hanya tersenyum. Membungkuk hormat padanya sebelum meninggalkannya yang sudah masuk ke ruangan.

Naruto memberiku tugas baru yang sepertinya membuatku harus begadang malam ini. Aku menghela napas, memikirkan itu. Semoga saja di akhir minggu nanti aku bisa beristirahat.

**.**

**.:0o0:.**

**.**

"Kau lembur?" tanya Ino.

Aku mengangguk lemas. "Sepertinya iya."

Ino menunjukkan wajah kasian. "Jangan pulang terlalu larut, oke."

Aku tersenyum sembari memutar bola mata. "Tentu."

Ino menepuk pundakku pelan lalu pergi. Ia harus membantu ibunya menjaga toko bunga.

Aku merobek bungkus kopi instan, menuangkannya pada gelas lalu dilanjutkan air panas, mengaduknya pelan menggunakan sendok teh. Yah, kopi instan memang yang terbaik untuk menemani lembur.

Aku meregangkan tanganku, menghela napas keras. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Tak terasa sudah jam sepuluh malam. Sudah berapa lama aku bekerja? Untungnya sebentar lagi pekerjaan ini akan selesai. Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tersisa.

Keningku berkerut ketika samar-samar mendengar suara hujan deras diluar sana. Oh, Tuhan, jangan bilang itu benar-benar hujan? Bagaimana caraku pulang sekarang?!

Bahuku melemas. Suara deras hujan seakan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Dan lagi, aku tidak membawa payung. Meskipun aku sempat memberhentikan taksi, tapi tetap saja jalan ke depan dan mencari taksi akan membuatku basah kuyup dengan keadaan hujan yang sederas ini.

Aku kembali menuju pantry untuk menyeduh kopi instan sekedar untuk menjaga kesadaranku karena rasanya mataku sudah mulai berat karena terus-terusan menatap komputer.

Tubuhku menegang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Setahuku karyawan di lantai ini sudah pulang semua kecuali aku dan dua orang lainnya, tapi mereka sedang keluar untuk membeli makan. Lalu siapa yang sedang mendekat kemari?

Oh, tidak. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tengkuk dan telapak tanganku ketika suara itu semakin mendekat. Dan aku hampir menjatuhkan kopiku ketika pintu pantry terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tak asing.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?!"


	15. 15

**-15-**

* * *

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut."

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ... terlalu banyak berpikir. Maksudku, suasana kantor di jam malam seperti ini, tidak biasanya aku lembur seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong ... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku menatapnya, penasaran. Maksudku, ini bahkan bukan kantornya. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan disini?

"Naruto memintaku mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal. Dan juga barangku yang ada di tasnya." Aku bisa melihatnya menghela napas. Kurasa ia sejak tadi bersama Naruto.

"Kurasa ingatannya mulai memudar. Naruto terlalu sering meninggalkan barangnya di kantor." Aku tersenyum kikuk. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanku ... " lanjutku, berniat pergi, tapi lalu dia menahanku.

"Dengan siapa kau pulang nanti?" tanyanya, menatapku.

"Aku bisa naik taksi."

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Oh, tidak. Apa dia baru saja mengajakku pulang bersamanya?

"Mm ... denganmu? Tapi ..." Dan belum sempat aku menyelesaikan jawabanku, dia memotongnya dengan berkata, "kutunggu dibawah." Lalu pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengizinkanku untuk menolak tawarannya.

Aku mendesah. Bergumam pelan. "Kenapa kau sangat kejam padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku menghabiskan kopiku dengan sekali teguk sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang ternyata memakan waktu tidak sebentar untuk seseorang menunggu. Aku terus-terusan melirik jam di tanganku. Mengetahui kalau dia menungguku, membuat fokusku berantakan. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat. Itulah kenapa sekarang jam tanganku menunjukkan waktu setengah dua belas malam. Ini sudah lewat satu jam dia menungguku. Apa dia masih menunggu?

Aku membereskan barang-barangku sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Melangkah dengan gugup ke dalam lift menuju lobby. Kurasa mungkin dia ada disana? Mataku tak lepas dari layar monitor lift yang menunjukkan angka yang terus menurun. Rasa gugupku semakin besar ketika bunyi lift terdengar nyaring dan pintu terbuka disaat bersamaan.

Dan ... dia tidak ada disini. Tidak dimanapun. Aku bertanya pada satpam yang berjaga didepan, dan ia bilang bahwa dia sudah pergi sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Gugup untuk sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak ada. Dia bahkan sudah pergi. Oh, tidak. apa aku merasa kecewa? Tapi hujan sudah mulai mereda. Jadi kurasa aku bisa memesan taksi dari sini.

Ketika aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu taksi, seseorang menahannya. Dan itu dia. Dia tidak pergi. Dia ada tepat di hadapanku sekarang.

Dia bilang pada supir taksi bahwa aku tak jadi menaikinya dan taksi itu pergi meninggalkan kami sendiri.

"Kenapa kau memesan taksi? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk pulang denganku," ucapnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal menatapku.

Yaampun. Kenapa dia selalu datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba? Keberadaannya seperti hantu bagiku.


	16. 16

**-16-**

* * *

Tak ada yang berbicara diantara kami. Suasana didalam mobil sangat canggung. Dan aku tidak nyaman berada disuasana ini.

"Kau tahu tempatnya?" tanyaku.

"Hn. Kau lupa? Aku pernah mengantarmu pulang."

"Ah, kau benar. Sepertinya aku lupa." Aku tertawa hambar.

"Hn."

Dan tak ada yang berbicara lagi diantara kami sampai ia mengantarku tepat didepan apartemen tempatku tinggal. Aku melepas sabuk pengamanku lalu menatapnya. "Um ... terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku menunggu, tapi dia tak membalas ucapanku hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya, melangkah menuju apartemenku tapi dia keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiriku, "Tunggu, Sakura."

Aku berbalik, menatapnya bingung. "Ya?"

Aku kembali menunggu, dan dia kembali terdiam. Ada apa dengan pria ini sebenarnya? "Um ... ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. Dan tepat ketika dia membuka mulut untuk menjawabku, suara seseorang menyela kami, membuat kami berdua menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah suara itu berasal.

Dan disana, seorang perempuan berlari kecil menghampiri kami. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hana?"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengunjungiku?" tanya perempuan itu, setengah bercanda. Aku bisa menebak dari nada suaranya.

Dia mendengus. "Kenapa? Kau merindukanku, eh?"

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau bercanda? Untuk apa aku merindukanmu, eh? Kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin." Apa?

Aku terdiam. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang? Berada diantara dua orang yang sedang kasmaran? Maksudku, mereka terlihat akrab sekali! Dan aku ... tidak menyukainya. Berada di situasi ini hanya membuatku tidak nyaman. Sebaiknya aku pergi.

"Um ... maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi sebaiknya aku pergi. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, hati-hati dijalan, Sasuke-_kun_ ..." Aku tersenyum sebelum berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Terakhir yang kudengar sebelum pergi hanyalah, perempuan itu berkata, "Oh, eh, iya ..." Sedangkan dia tak berkata apapun untuk membalasku.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit. Kemarin perempuan di toko bunga, sekarang siapa lagi ini? Mengunjungi? Mereka bahkan sedekat itu sampai dia selalu kemari untuk mengunjungi perempuan itu.

Ya Tuhan ... tenangkan dirimu, Sakura ... !


End file.
